The Part of Love Chapter 1
by Shin Yoon Ah
Summary: Sebuah cerita mengenai dua wanita di hidup Park Chanyeol yang juga berhubungan dengan persahabatannya dengan Byeon Baekhyun


Tittle : The Part of Love

Author : Shin Yoon Ah

Length : Chapter

Genre : Love, family

Rating : 17+

Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byeon Baekhyun, Im Na Di, Ery Kun.

Chapter 1

"Oppa, kumohon sekali ini saja. Oppa tidak ingin kan dongsaeng yang cantik ini menjadi hitam dan jelek." Im Na Di mulai memaksa Park Chanyeol untuk mengantarnya ke salon lagi.

"Sireo! Kau sudah kesana 3 hari yang lalu. Apa kau ingin kulitmu rusak?" Chanyeol mengabaikan Nadi.

"Arayeo.. Geunde, kemarin Baekhyun Oppa mengajakku ke pantai. Kulitku sekarang merasa sedikit tak nyaman. Oppa, kumohon..!" Nadi menunjukkan aegyonya.

"Aish jinjja Byeon Baekhyun! Araseo, hajja." Chanyeol menyerah pada adik tirinya itu. Kemarin sepulang sekolah sahabat Chanyeol, Byeon Baekhyun memang menarik Nadi pergi ke pantai. Kebiasaan Baekhyun ingin memotret matahari terbenam.

Di tengah acara menunggunya, Chanyeol menelepon Baekhyun. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memang dikenal sebagai sahabat dekat sejak mereka mulai memasuki pendidikan SMA. Chanyeol adalah seorang namja yang dingin. Sedangkan Baekhyun adalah seorang namja yang superpower. Awal persahabatan mereka Chanyeol selalu memarahi Baekhyun jika namja itu mulai terlalu hyperaktif. Namun sejak Im Na Di, anak dari Mama angkatnya yang kini telah meninggal masuk ke sekolah yang sama dengan mereka, Baekhyun seolah mendapat dukungan dari orang yang sama hyperaktifnya.

" _Yoboseo? Yeol-a, wae geure?_ " Baekhyun menjawab teleponnya dengan penuh semangat.

"Hya..! Pabo-ya, siapa yang mengijinkanmu membawa pergi Nadi ke pantai sesore itu?!" Chanyeol menggertak Baekhyun dengan suara pelan.

" _Aku butuh foto itu. Apa kau tega aku kalah dalam perlombaan Photography itu?_ " Bakhyun mengaegyokan suaranya.

"Setidaknya kau yang harus menemaninya ke salon. Kenapa aku? Apa kau tau semua yeoja disini memperhatikanku. Aku seperti orang tolol." Chanyeol memandang sekeliling.

" _Araseo aku akan menggantikanmu. Aku akan kesana sekarang._ " Baekhyun menahan tawanya.

Chanyeol berdiri dan menghampiri ruangan dimana Nadi sedang mendapatkan perawatan khusus yang sangat mahal untuk kulitnya yang sensitif. Sepanjang jalan hampir semua yeoja menatap ke arahnya kecuali satu. Chanyeol merasa familiar dengan wajah itu. Rasa acuh dan wajahnya itu membuat Chanyeol merasa tertarik. Ia berusaha mengingat-ingat dimana ia bertemu yeoja itu. Namun tak kunjung ingat. Chanyeol memasuki sebuah ruangan yang pintunya tersusun dari beberapa batang bambu. Ia mengetuk beberapa kali dan seorang pekerja yeoja keluar.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Pekerja itu tersenyum manis.

"Oppa, masuklah. Wae geure?" Nadi berbicara sebelum Chanyeol.

"Anio. Aku akan pulang lebih dulu. Baekhyun sebentar lagi sampai disini untuk menggantikanku." Chanyeol menjelaskan seluruhnya sekaligus.

"Araseo." Nadi mengangguk. Namun kemudian ia menyadari sesuatu. Chanyeol tak kunjung keluar dari ruangan khusus wanita itu.

"Aku sudah paham. Oppa bisa pergi sekarang. Apa yang oppa mau?" Yoon Ah memandang tak nyaman kepada Chanyeol.

"Aku melihat seorang yeoja di luar. Aku pikir aku pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat." Chanyeol mengungkapkan hal yang membuatnya bingung daritadi.

"Molla. Itu bukan urusanku. Kumohon Oppa keluarlah. Kau mulai membuatku merasa tak nyaman." Nadi mengalihkan pandangan matanya. Dengan segera Chanyeol meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

Sepanjang perjalanan keluar, mata Chanyeol menelusuri setiap wajah mencari yeoja yang menarik perhatiannya tadi. Ia sibuk melihat ke sekelilingnya tanpa sadar tubuh jangkungnya menabrak seorang yeoja. Ia segera membantu yeoja itu berdiri.

"Chanyeol-ah? Neo, Park Chanyeol ichi?" Yeoja itu mengenali Chanyeol. Tetapi namja itu tidak mengenali yeoja cantik itu. Yang ia tahu yeoja itu sangat menarik perhatiannya. Ketika Chanyeol ingin menanyakan identitas yeoja itu, Baekhyun telah muncul diantara mereka.

"Yeol-ah, apa yang kau lakukan? Ayo pergi." Baekhyun menarik Chanyeol dan sedikit tersenyum kearah yeoja itu.

Baekhyun menarik Chanyeol hingga ruang tunggu. Ia membanting Chanyeol duduk di sofa tunggu dan segera duduk di sebelah Chanyeol.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Aku hampir berkenalan dengannya." Chanyeol terlihat kesal.

"Kau? Ingin berkenalan dengan yeoja di tempat seperti ini? Apa kau gila?" Baekhyun terkejut dengan perkataan Chanyeol. Segera Chanyeol menceritakan kronologinya.

"Aaa.. geureogeuna…." Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk. "Apa dia salah satu mantan kekasihmu?" Baekhyun menggoda.

"Ah molla… jaga Nadi!" Chanyeol segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya meninggalkan salon tersebut.

Di jalan Chanyeol tak henti-hentinya memikirkan yeoja itu. Sebelum pulang ia sengaja mampir ke sebuah Coffee Shop di tepi jalan. Sambil ditemani sepotong cake dan secangkir Americano, ia memandang lalu lalang orang di depan Coffee Shop itu. Pikirannya tak bisa berhenti membayangkan wajah yeoja misterius tadi. Dan tangannya seolah ketagihan menyentuh tangan lembut yeoja misterius yang tadi sempat tersentuh oleh Chanyeol saat mereka bertabrakan.

Chanyeol sampai di rumah 2 jam kemudian. Tetapi belum ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di apartmentnya. Kemana lagi Baekhyun membawa Nadi pergi? Itu yang ada di pikirannya. Nadi adalah teman hidupnya di Korea Selatan. Papanya hampir tak pernah pulang. Papanya memiliki sebuah perusahaan besar di Jepang, USA, Singapura, China, dan Indonesia. Jadi beliau selalu berkeliling dunia untuk memantau lading uangnya itu.

30 menit kemudian terdengar suara berisik dari luar pintu apartment Chanyeol. Tanpa melihat namja itu sudah tau siapa biang keladinya. Im Nadi dan Byeon Baekhyun memasuki ruangan dimana Chanyeol memainkan ponselnya. Im Nadi tersenyum tetapi Byun Baekhyun menekuk wajahnya.

"Aku tak akan menunggumu di salon lagi." Baekhyun melempar badannya ke karpet di depan sofa tempat Chanyeol duduk. Sedangkan Nadi masuk ke kamarnya untuk berganti baju.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kemana kau membawa Nadi pergi? Apa yang Nadi lakukan padamu?" Chanyeol menunduk untuk bertanya kepada Baekhyun.

"Dia menghabiskan waktu hampir 2 jam di dalam salon. Dan kau tau Yeol-a, ia masih memintaku membelikan makan siang. Hanwoo! Ice cream!" Baekhyun terlihat sangat kesal. Hal itu membuat Chanyeol menahan tawanya dan segera berteriak kea rah dongsaengnya.

"Hya..! Im Nadi, kau menambah berat badanmu lagi. Kau ingin…" Belum sempat Chanyeol melanjutkan perkataannya, Nadi telah mengeluarkan kepalanya ke luar dan berterik.

"Aku hanya makan sedikit. Aku bahkan tidak menghabiskan satu scoop ice cream dan lagi aku…"

"Siapa bilang kau hanya makan sedikit? Aku hampir mengeluarkan semua uang cash di dompetku. Kau tau aku tak pernah mengeluarkan uang sebanyak itu untuk memberi makan kucing sekalipun." Baekhyun berkata panjang. Tetapi Nadi masuk ke kamarnya dan keluar membawa bantal yang kemudian di lemparkan ke wajah Baekhyun.

"Hya…! Im Nadi! Gunakan bajumu! Neo picoso keluar sebelum ganti bajumu selesai." Chanyeol berteriak karena Nadi belum memakai kaosnya. Ia hanya memakai baju tanpa lengan yang biasa ia gunakan sebagai baju dalam.

"Hya! Aku tak masalah dengan uang. Tapi kau menghabiskan waktuku dengan sia-sia" Baekhyun memotong perkataan Chanyeol.

Itulah keributan yang biasa terjadi dimanapun dan kapanpun ketika mereka bertiga berkumpul. Malam itu saat Nadi belajar, Chanyeol mendekatinya.

"Wae oppa?" Nadi melihat kearah oppanya.

"Neo, seharusnya tidak selama itu berada di salon. Biasanya hanya 1 jam kan? Kenapa hari ini bisa hampir 3 jam lebih?" Chanyeol berusaha menasehati Nadi.

"Aku bertemu Ery Eonni. Jadi kami sedikit mengobrol. Ahh batta.. eonni bilang, ia bertemu dengan oppa." Nadi membela diri.

"Ery? Siapa Ery? Apa oppa mengenalnya?" Chanyeol duduk di sofa sebelah Nadi.

"geureomyeon… Oppa lupa? Benar-benar lupa? E-Ry-Kun. Namanya Ery, marganya Kun." Nadi memandang kakaknya tak percaya.

"Kun? Marga Jepang-Korea? Apa aku mengenalnya?" Chanyeol mengingat-ingat.

Nadi yang gemas dengan kakaknya segera meraih ponselnya dan membuka aplikasi Line. Ia mengutak-atik ponselnya sesaat dan menunjukkan sebuah foto kepada Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengamatinya sejenak dan ia tersentak.

"Ery, kau menjumpainya dengan rambut hitam?" Chanyeol bertanya. Dan Nadi mengangguk puas.

"Wahh.. Daebak. Ia benar-benar berubah. Neomu yepeo." Chanyeol sadar yeoja yang ia temui adalah teman masa SMPnya, Ery Kun. Dia adalah gadis kelahiran Jepang yang besar di USA. Dulu ia berambut pirang, sekarang Ery memiliki rambut panjang sebahu berwarna hitam legam yang menambah kesan manis pada gadis yang pernah disukai Chanyeol saat SMP di Jepang.

"Oh. Geunde, eonni tidak bertambah tinggi. Tingginya sama denganku." Nadi tersenyum karena Chanyeol telah mengingat yeoja itu. Tapi seketika wajah yeoja muda itu segera berubah cemberut karena Chanyeol tidak mendengar kata-katanya. Dengan segera Nadi meraih ponsel Chanyeol dari saku baju Chanyeol dan membawanya ke kamar mandi bersama ponselnya.

"Hya! Apa yang kau lakukan? Im Nadi, keluarlah! Jangan memasukkan ponselku ke dalam WC lagi! Itu model terbaru.." Chanyeol menggedor-gedor pintu kamar mandi yang terkunci dari dalam.

Beberapa saat kemudian Nadi keluar dari kamar mandi dan tersenyum. Itu membuat Chanyeol khawatir akan ponsel barunya. Ia segera menggeledah badan dongsaengnya itu.

"Wae? Hajjima! Pervert!" Nadi berteriak dan mendorong Chanyeol.

"Anio! Dimana ponselku?" Chanyeol segera berlari ke kamar mandi.

"Oppa! Aku membawanya." Nadi berteriak sambil tersenyum. Chanyeol berbalik dan merebut ponselnya dari Nadi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada ponsel baruku?" Chanyeol mengecek setiap hal sekecil apapun pada ponselnya.

"Aku memberimu akun Line Ery eonni. Aku menerima permintaan maafmu dan ucapan terimakasihmu. Sekarang bisakah oppa membiarkanku belajar?!" Nadi mendorong Chanyeol keluar kamarnya. Chanyeol hanya mengangkat bahu dan berjalan menuju beranda apartment-nya.

Chanyeol memandang lalu lalang orang di bawahnya dan memikirkan suatu hal. Ia ingin mencoba mengirim pesan kepada Ery. Tetapi Chanyeol takut Ery merasa tak nyaman kepadanya karena kejadian tadi siang bersama Baekhyun. Ia mengetikkan beberapa huruf dan menghapusnya kembali.

"Oppa, aku ingin membuat juice, kau mau?" Nadi berteriak dari dapur menanyai Chanyeol yang tak kunjung menjawab. Nadi segera berjalan perlahan kearah Chanyeol dan merebuh ponselnya.

"Annyeong Ery-ya." Nadi mengeja apa yang ia tulis di ponsel kakaknya. Dan menunjukan kepada Chanyeol bahwa pesan itu telah terkirim ke Ery.

"Hya! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Chanyeol berteriak dan meraih ponselnya kembali.

"Berterima kasihlah! Buatkan aku juice malam ini." Nadi menuju depan TV dan membiarkan kakaknya membuatkan juice kiwi untuk menu makan malam ini.

Chanyeol hanya pasrah dan membuatkan segelas juice dan memotong beberapa buah kiwi yang disiram madu untuk Nadi. Di tengah aksi memotong, ponselnya bergetar dua kali

Ery-Kun : Nuguseo?

Dengan cepat Chanyeol mengetik pesan kemudian menghapusnya kembali. Chanyeol berpikir jika ia membalas pesan dari Ery secepat itu maka ia akan terlihat sangat gampangan. Ia menunggu beberapa saat sambil menyelesaikan makan malam Nadi. Ponselnya bergetar beberapa kali.

Ery-Kun : Nugu-ya?

Ery-Kun : Jangan menggangguku jika itu bukan hal penting. Aku sibuk mengurus bayiku.

Chanyeol terhenyak dan segera meraih ponselnya, membawanya ke sebelah Nadi dan membalas pesan dari Ery. Ery memiliki bayi? Di usia 19 tahun? Itu yang ada di pikirannya.

"Oppa, mana kiwiku?" Nadi bertanya, tetapi tidak mendapat jawabannya. Ia bertanya beberapa kali tetapi Chanyeol sibuk memandangi ponselnya. Hanya memandangi selama beberapa lama.

"Hya! Pervert, apa kau melihat yadong video? Oppa!" Nadi meneriaki oppanya dan mundur beberapa centimeter.

"Anio! Lihatlah, ini pesan dari Nadi. Pabo-ya." Chanyeol menunjukan layar ponselnya. Nadi hanya tersenyum malu dan menuju dapur untuk memeriksa kiwinya dan menghindari malu dari kakaknya. Setelah menemukan makan malamnya, Nadi segera duduk di karpet di depan TV dan melihat kakaknya masih memandangi ponsel.

PCY : Chanyeol. Naneun Park Chanyeol imnida.

Ery-Kun :Eoh, Chanyeol-ah. Mianhe, akhir-akhir ini banyak sekali orang-orang mengganggu. Mengirim pesan tak penting.

PCY : Bayi? Kau bilang bayimu?

Ery-Kun : Aku tidak benar-benar punya bayi. Hanya agar pengganggu tidak menggangguku lagi. Mana mungkin mereka mau mengganggu seorang ibu rumah tangga.

PCY :Eoh.

Chanyeol tidak tau harus menjawab bagaimana. Selama ini ia hanya menjawab seperti itu kepada Nadi dan Baekhyun.

Ery-Kun : Kau ingin mengunjungi rumahku?

PCY : Jinjja? Bolehkah?

Ery-Kun : Aku akan mengirim alamatnya.

Nadi hanya ikut tersenyum ketika melihat kakaknya tersenyum sendiri memandangi ponselnya. Tanpa bertanyapun Nadi telah tau Chanyeol sedang mendapat pesan dari Ery. Jadi ia tidak ingin mengganggu mood kakaknya yang jarang bahagia itu. Nadi mencuci bekas makan malamnya sendiri, dan mengirim beberapa pesan kepada Baekhyun dengan tujuan mengganggunya.

IM_Nd : Oppa…! ^^

ByeonB : Wae?! -_-

IM_Nd : Oppa, mianhe.. aku membuatmu menunggu lama. Tapi kau tau, aku menemukan yeoja untuk Chanyeol oppa. Sekarang Chanyeol oppa sedang sibuk dengan yeojanya. Kupikir ini akan berlangsung berhari-hari. Bisakah kau mengantarku sekolah? *-*

ByeonB : Jinjja? Araseo, I will. Tapi ceritakan padaku kronologi kejadiannya. :D

Malam itu sampai hampir larut malam Chanyeol sibuk dengan ponselnya, begitu juga dengan Nadi. Chanyeol hampir saja melupakan kewajibannya untuk menjaga Nadi yang berarti termasuk menyuruh yeoja itu tidur tepat waktu.

"Nadi-ya, tidurlah! Berhentilah bermain dengan ponselmu!" Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya dari ponsel sebentar. Chanyeol jelas tak ingin adiknya yang sangat menjaga kecantikan luarnya itu memiliki mata panda besok pagi. Bisa terjadi gempa akibat suara Nadi yang melengking menangis.

"Ne, oppa. Oppa juga berhenti bermain ponsel. Kau tak ingin ke sekolah besok? Kau akan mengantuk." Nadi mengingatkan Chanyeol juga.

"Anio. Aku sudah selesai ujian akhir. Aku tak punya kewajiban ke sekolah sepertimu. Aku akan menemui Ery besok siang." Chanyeol mengelak.

"Araseo. Aku akan dijemput Baekhyun oppa. Jadi bangunlah siang." Nadi segera menuju kamarnya, memakai beberapa cream dan menuju ke ranjangnya. Ia meraih ponsel untuk mengakhiri obrolannya dengan Baekhyun. Lalu segera tertidur dengan cantiknya.

Continued in Chapter 2


End file.
